The acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) caused by HIV-1 is the leading cause of death in Africa and the fourth leading cause of death worldwide. This IPCAVD is developing HIV/AIDS vaccines that use DNA for priming and MVA for boosting (DNA/MVA vaccine) as well as a simpler an ultimately easier to deploy form of these vaccines, the use of MVA for both priming and boosting (MVA/MVA vaccine). Both the DNA and MVA vaccines use single vectors to express virus like particles (VLP). This IPCAVD seeks to build GM-CSF, an adjuvant, into these products for expression in cis. In preclinical studies, co-expression of GMCSF has substantially enhanced protection. A central hypothesis for the IPCAVD is that GM-CSF improves protection by enhancing the mucosal presence of elicited T cell and Ab responses. Clade C HIV-1 which is endemic in southern Africa and parts of Asia accounts for about one half of the infections worldwide and >90% of the cases in India, a country with a rapidly spreading infection that has surpassed South Africa in its total number of cases. The vaccine development effort of this IPCAVD is focused on developing a clade C vaccine for India. This administrative core has five specific aims: [unreadable] Provide overall co-ordination for the Program [unreadable] Provide data management and statistical support [unreadable] Provide logistical support for intellectual property filings and negotiations [unreadable] Assist with publications [unreadable] Maintain budgets and fiscal oversight Dr. Harriet Robinson, the Program Director, will lead the Administrative core. She has demonstrated experience in leading IPCAVD programs and moving concepts from the bench to early phase clinical trials through the HVTN.